Emergency Contact
by Steeleafan
Summary: Jack gets in an accident and Liz gets the call before Avery because she is still his emergency contact. Avery is pissed. Don't own anything.
1. Accident

Summary: Jack is injured and Liz is still his emergency contact. Avery is pissed.

The car came out of nowhere, Jack was doing some sexting (sexy texting) to his girlfriend and then BOOM, he was on the ground, the sirens blared and he was out.

Later on, Liz Lemon got a call. She was in the middle of her office eating a sandwich.

"Hello" She said in the strange mouth full of food way.

"Elizabeth Lemon?"

"Yes?"

"You're listed as Jack Donaghy's emergency contact" Immediately Liz panicked and the sandwich she had been eating fell out of her hand as she stood up.

"Is he alright?"

"I'm afraid, he was in a car accident ma'am"

"Say no more I'm on my way"

"But Miss Lemon, we haven't even told you which Hospital"

I know which Hospital" and she did, because Liz knew where Jack was when he got into the accident, because he was texting her about texting Avery…and she knew which Hospital was closest. Immediately she dropped the phone and just ran out of her door, she didn't even bother with the elevator, and just ran down the stairs. She whistled for a cap and spat out the address. It seemed to take the driver forever to get there and once he did she paid him opened the door, and ran again without closing it. The cab driver was confused and then instantly realized where he dropped off the obviously fretting woman. A hospital. He kept in mind to say a prayer for her later that night.

Liz Lemon ran into the Hospital and ran up to the desk.

"Hello Nurse, would you please tell me which room Jack Donaghy is in?"

"Are you Family?"

"I'm his emergency contact"

"So..his wife?"

"No"

"Fiance?"

"No"

"girlfriend?"

"No"

"Then why are you his emergency contact?"

"Because I'm his best friend" The nurse rolled her eyes and then led Liz to Jack's room. "He is just recovering from surgery" The nurse studied this woman's face, she seemed very distraught.

"Is he...is he going to be alright?" She was so panicked the nurse felt sorry for her.

"We'll be able to tell in a few hours"

"Thank you...um...will he..will he be able to hear me?"

"Yes" Then Liz looked around.

"Where's Avery?"

"Who's Avery?"

"His fiance"

"Why aren't you his fiance?" Liz looked down.

"I honestly don't know."Then she sighed. "I should probably call her" Liz dialed her phone. "Hello Avery, yes, well Jack is in the Hospital, Yes I know I shouldn't know before you" Liz faintly heard the nurse say : "bitch" quietly about Avery. "Yes yes Avery, they said they'd know in an hour, I know I'm sorry...I didn't realize they didn't call you..I'm sorry..Yes I'm here..well they called me because I'm his emergency contact, I didn't make him use my number, yes I agree it should be your number...I didn't realize he hadn't changed it...I'm sorry...I'm sorry Avery..I'll be here...because...because he's my best friend, You don't have a right to tell me to stay away from him! oh ...right so now you're not coming to see your fiance in the hospital because I'm his emergency contact, ..goodnight Avery" Liz was pissed. There Jack was lying on a hospital bed inches from death and Avery couldn't put aside the fact that she is still his emergency contact and visit him. He probably just didn't think about it, or didn't get around to it. So yes the nurse was right Avery was being a flat out bitch. Liz finally walked into Jack's room and slowly sat down in the chair next to his bed and then she did something Liz Lemon never does, she held his hand and started talking to him as if he was watching and listening intently.

"Jack, why were you so stupid?" She asked him raising a hand to lightly punch his shoulder and stopping when she remembered what happened, and then she started to cry. The nurse watched and was touched as Liz continued. "Don't sext in the middle of a street, or text me talking about it...UGH! Avery isn't even coming, and she is the woman you picked. Another thing, she threatened me, she told me that if I didn't back off, she would ruin me, ha, you've already ruined me...I'm in love with a man with a baby on the way who is getting married..I guess you've guessed that it's you...why is that Jack?...you don't even like me, I mean you like me, but you make fun of the way I look the way I dress, the way I eat, the way I talk...but I guess that's it...I love you because I need to prove to you that I'm beautiful, that you should love me back...and you care..I've known you longer than Avery, you know everything about me, and still choose to spend time with me...no one is like that...not for me anyway..I love you Jack, so I'm going to stay here until you can go home and come back to work" and then she promptly fell asleep.


	2. Waking Up

When Liz woke up she found Jack staring at her smirking. She glared at him.

"How long have you been awake" She asked him, realizing that her hand was still holding his, she tried to pull it away, but he wouldn't let her.

" Well I was awake through the phone call…and through the speech…and then you fell asleep and so I decided there was no reason to be awake." Jack's smirk broadened. "it was a very touching speech Liz, I think you made the nurse cry" Liz rolled her eyes. " The nurse said I was going to be fine by the way, so you can tell Avery when she calls."

"She might not call"

"Oh she will."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I'm Jack Donaghy and a simply because you mean more to me then she does, doesn't mean she'll give up that easily, she just didn't realize that just because she's caring my baby doesn't mean that she is obligated to have all my love" He said it all in a soft voice his face closer to her's then before.

"But it should" She stated as she looked away.

"Yes and usually it would, but you were there first Liz…"

"Where first?"

"My heart" At that she turned her face back to him.

"Jack…that's…"

"It's the truth" She stared at him for a few seconds.

"You heard me say I love you and now you're making fun of me"

"Never" He smiled and with his other hand he beckoned her closer to him. "Kiss me Elizabeth" So she did. "I never should have chosen Avery over you, or anyone else for that matter, it's always been you"

"Sounds like the Soap Opera talk" Jack smiled.

"But that was pretend, I really do love you you know"

"I know" Liz smiled at the Star Wars reference and Jack rolled his eyes knowing exactly what she was thinking.


End file.
